


a split-second joy

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: we deserve a soft epilogue [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, First Kiss, M/M, Non-ambiguous Warrior of Light, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: It begins with a kiss for victory.





	a split-second joy

If asked, he isn’t entirely sure why he did it.

It just seemed like the right thing to do.

Estinien lands, the dread wyrm’s eye in hand, and all Durae feels is a rush of relief that flows hot and heavy through his veins. It’s followed by something bright that bursts deep within his chest and surges outwards.

It’s this that has him taking Estinien’s face between his hands and surging forward to press their lips together.

He kisses him hard, grinning as elation blossoms within his chest. They’ve _won_. They’re _alive_.

And that’s all that matters.

Estinien tastes of iron, of blood, but something more than that that Durae can only liken to _victory_.

But Estinien makes no move.

Pulling away, Durae opens his mouth to say something when he feels it – that thud of pain deep within his chest. His vision swims before him.

_Not now_.

But it’s too late.

When he comes to, after the vision, the moment has passed and his heart sinks.

“Are you alright?” Estinien asks, and he makes no mention of the kiss they shared.

It stings, a little, and feels much like rejection. It was foolish of him to act that way, to possibly break the fragile friendship that’s kindled over their journey together.

He opens his mouth, intending to apologize, but before he can, Estinien cuts him off.

“You do not need to apologize, Durae. I understand. I… perhaps now is not the best time for us to have this conversation. May it wait till we have returned to Ishgard and I have cleansed my armour of this foul presence?”

Durae smiles, “Of course.”

It’s a start.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** 277 words
> 
> So... let it be said that I get inspired by scenes. I've been dying to write this one _for ages_ and now that I'm officially done and caught up with the story, I can write whatever the hell I want. Not gonna lie, I'm going to miss Heavensward and I'm half-tempted to make a new character solely so that I may experience the story all over again and cry about it. I'm far too attached to the characters and the story for it to be healthy.


End file.
